


Can I Have Both?

by SuperDarkRose



Series: The Finnish DayCare [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “Yeah, Papa! I want you and Roman to gets marrys! I can have two daddies?” The little boy said in shock as his blue eyes grew big and wide.Pekka chuckled slightly as he bounced him on his leg, “Yup. You can have two daddies. I would be your papa and Roman would be your daddy. Would you like that?”He watched his son take on a very serious thinking look on his face before nodding happily, “I...I think he is a good daddy too. I like Roman a lot. I want him to be my daddy too.” He laid his head on Pekka’s chest, the emotions getting too much for his small little body. Pekka felt the same as the idea grew until he was more than sure he wanted this.He was going to ask Roman to be his husband.





	Can I Have Both?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello Again~
> 
> I've returned back with the highly anticipated sequel for the Finnish Daycare series. This was probably even more emotional for me than the first to write. But it was so worth the time spent writing this for all of you to read. 
> 
> Anyways without further adieu, I hope that you all enjoy the sequel to this series!

## Can I Have Both? (Sequel to Little Bears Daycare)

 

* * *

 

  


“Papa. Papa! **Papa!** ”

Pekka jerks up from where he had fallen asleep on his desk. He looks down to where his son was giving him his big puppy-dog eyes and then burst into giggles as he covers his mouth. Pekka’s eyebrows furrow as confusion sweeps through him, “What’s so funny baby?” 

“You got a sticker on your face papa. You look funny.” Juuse giggled and Pekka brushes a hand over his face until, yes he found a post-it note on his left cheek. He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he took it off. A memo to order more diapers for the daycare on his list.

“You think that was so funny? Maybe I eat little boys for laughing at their papa! Come here you!” Juuse squealed as Pekka jumped up and chased after his son out of his study. They ended up in their living room as he picked up the little boy and blew raspberries onto his little tummy. Juuse squealed as an eruption of giggles burst out of his little body. Pekka laughed with him as he tickled him until Juuse patted his face.

“Papa I can’ts breathes. My tummy doesn’t want any more butterflies.”

“What?”

“Butterflies papa! You blow on my belly and my tummy gets butterflies and they don’t go away unless you stop. You stop and then the butterflies fly away,” his son explained this very seriously as Pekka watched him point to his little tummy where these mysterious ‘butterflies’ were currently at.

Pekka tried as best as he could to keep a straight face but it was nearly impossible in the face of all of his son’s cuteness. “Okay, so if I do this,” he demonstrated by tickling his belly again making him giggle loudly before he stopped. “Then you feel the butterflies?”

Once his son got over his fit of giggles he gave him a very serious nod, “Yes papa. If you stop then the butterflies will be free.” Pekka smirked nodding as he went to sit on the floor next to his very precious little boy.

“Are the butterflies free now?”

Juuse got a thinking look on his face before he nodded again, “I think so. I don’t feel them flying around anymore. Papa I don’t want the butterflies to go bye-bye.” Juuse’s little bottom lip began to wobble and Pekka tried hard not to chuckle as his son began to cry. He always had a big heart and even the tiniest of things made his sweet little boy tear up.

“Oh honey, don’t worry. They’ll be back I promise. They’re not gone forever, just...they just went on vacation.”

“Like to the beach? Like with Grandpa and Grammy?”

“Mmhm, that’s right. They’ll be back before you know it.”

He watched a big smile come over his son’s face as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He tackled him where he sat on the floor, throwing his arms around his neck to hold him tight. “Your smart papa, love you.”

Pekka felt his heart swell, not for the first time as he hugged his son tightly against him, “I love you too little bear. I love you too.”

This was just a sprinkle of what happiness Pekka experienced in his day to day life now. It had been nearly a year since the day he was able to adopt Juuse and finally be able to call him his son. It was tough learning how to be a parent and not just an owner of a daycare, but they managed and he wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this moment that he has right now.

Little Juuse Saros-Rinne was almost 4 years old and already way above the normal intelligence for a child his age. Pekka prided in his son’s learning abilities, but his daycare was built up for fun and learning. Since the time he brought Juuse into his home The Little Bear’s Daycare had doubled in size. They now had at least 15 foreign children come through the doors every single day. Pekka began to bring in Swedish children as well as Finnish which opened the doorway to a massive amount of families scrambling to get their child enrolled in his daycare.

Business was booming thus the new addition to several new faces that worked in the daycare.

That including the very man he struggled not to engage with very often.

Roman.

Pekka looks up just as he thinks of his name and see Roman on the floor being tackled by the Finn babies. Juuse is among the little group, who they’ve deemed their protector. Pekka began taking Juuse to ice skate, wanting to get him ready for hockey or whatever ice sport he would like to participate in. Pekka wasn’t sure if Juuse would even want to stay in any ice sports, but he wanted to be able to give him a choice if he wanted to do this. Hell, he would love him to figure skate too if he wanted to do that, but they were starting off slow and so far Juuse has been mesmerized by the goalies.

He calls them protectors, which is what Juuse called him after finding his old photos of his hockey days. He may have made a great goaltender if he hadn’t been assaulted all those years ago. He was jumped by a group of thugs and tore some muscles in his shoulder. He was never able to fully recover.

It devastated him at the time due to his love for the sport and how far he’s come to get where he was, but he found a love of helping children as he had done some charities during the off-season. So he decided to go to school and learn how to properly care for children. So almost 8 years later he was now a headline daycare center in Nashville and was even promoted at the last home game. Due to what happened the Nashville Predators organization allowed him to come anytime he wanted, to any game he wanted.

They would always say he would have been the face of the franchise. He would have done great things for them, but it was fine. He brought Juuse to his first game a month back and he nearly took up all of his phone battery just by all the pictures and video he took of his son’s face. He was mesmerized and in awe the whole time. He crashed as soon as they got back home. Sugar hitting fast, along with the adrenaline of an exciting night crashing down hard on his little boy.

So he watched his little protector try to save his friends from Roman, who was most likely pretending to be a dragon. It was sweet and Pekka couldn’t stop himself from snapping a pic of the moment. He saw the glitter of happiness in his son’s eyes and the warm fondness on Roman’s handsome face.

Yeah, he had a major crush on the man and it was nearly killing him. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he couldn’t just have little crushes like this for his employees. He just couldn’t. Ever since Roman saved the day by rescuing ‘Mr. Juuse’, his son’s stuffed teddy bear, he has become a proud member of the Little Bear’s Daycare staff. He said he was a photographer, but he needed a job to make ends meet. He loved what he did, but it just wasn’t enough.

Pekka didn’t hesitate to hire him after seeing Roman interact with the babies at the zoo that day. He was a natural and he was more than happy to have him on his staff. No, like his employee roster, damn he was so gone. He looked up again from his phone to see Roman smiling softly at him. It took his breath away and he ducked his head to avoid making a fool of himself. Again.

Roman had asked him out, basically, to lunch after the zoo adventure. Pekka had to bring Juuse with him, which ended up being more than just a calm lunch date. He was starting to get somewhere, smiling and flirting with the devilishly handsome man when Juuse got sick all over his clothes. He apologized profusely, but Roman waved it off telling him to take care of his son.

Pekka had wanted to bury himself into the ground. It wasn’t Juuse’s fault, not at all. Many of the children were coming down with a virus so he figured Juuse would get it eventually, just not on his lunch date. Pekka ended up catching the virus too and spent a whole weekend with his son just being sick. He felt terrible forever after the lunch date and never asked Roman out again.

He sighed and went back to separate all of the lunches when a box was slammed onto the kitchen counter in front of him. “The fuck! Calle!” He whispered furiously as Calle gave him a full-on shit-eating grin.

“Hello hello! Saw you making lovey-dovey eyes again at tall, dark, and handsome Swedish meatballs over there and decided I’d come over and bother you.”

“Oh, what a joy and I wasn’t making eyes at him! And secondly, he’s not….” He glared at the Swede in front of him who just continued to smirk like the Chester Cat.

“Yeah, yeah you so were. You are so obvious that astronauts from space can see how much you’re crushing on the man,” Filip jumped in throwing an arm around his boyfriend.

He sent glares at the other Swede before he sighed throwing his head into his hands on the counter, “It’s not like I can do anything about it. I’m so busy right now and Juuse needs me.”

“You also need to get laid which I think the handsome Swedish captain could provide if you just show off your stuff,” Calle winked making Pekka want to punch him in the face.

“He doesn’t have to provide anything and I don’t think he’s interested in me okay. He hasn’t made a move since we first met.”

“Peks it’s because you haven’t made yourself open to him. He backed off because he knew you were taking care of Juuse. He’s not going to get in between you and your son. Man, he fucking likes you okay. Shit, I shouldn’t say this, but he has asked if you’re single or if you were into men. He was so worried that he may have gotten it wrong on when you guys went out to lunch together. He felt awful because he thought he may have assumed you weren’t gay,” Filip cut in so Calle didn’t say something stupid again.

Pekka sighed as the realization hit him hard in the chest. Roman liked him but thought he was straight so he didn’t ask him out again. Shit. “Hell I screwed up,” his head thumped onto the counter as a groan escaped him.

God, why was getting older so much more difficult? Being 29 should not be this hard.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better Roman’s coming in here right now because he saw you leaning on the counter and he’s about to ask you why,” Calle whispered quickly making Pekka throw his head up in time to see the very man enter into the kitchen.

“Is everything okay, I saw a gathering and I figured I should butt into it.”

“Of course you did you ass! Always butting into other people’s conversations. Why don’t you go back to Ikea? I’m sure they’ve lost one of their Swedish treats somewhere.”

“First: You’re an idiot. Second: I’ve told you for several months now that I’m not Swedish, I’m Swiss. I’m from Switzerland. Dumbass,” Calle gaped at him while Filip snickered and Pekka chuckled softly next to him.

“You had that coming. I told you he’s not like you guys. He doesn’t retain the span of stupidity that you contain.”

Calle gaped wider a gasp escaping him as he clutched at Filip’s shirt, “How dare you insult me like that! Filip kick his ass!”

“I like this job too much babe, that’s not happening. Plus he’s like 6’3, I doubt I would even stand a chance.”

Calle groaned dramatically as he flopped himself into one of the stools, lying his head onto the counter, “Ugh you’ve failed me again! Why do you always have to wound me so? I thought you loved me.” He pouted as Filip rolled his eyes at his very dramatic boyfriend.

“I do babe, but you like this job too and you got fired from the last one because of your mouth. Doubt you’re going to find anything else when you act like...you. Love you, but sometimes the truth hurts,” Filip kissed his cheek making Calle sigh before he faced him and started spitting off a stream of Swedish that Pekka wished he didn’t understand.

He shook his head before he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked and found Roman looking at him with concern in his eyes. He smiled softly back gesturing for them to move into the other room, “You two keep an eye on the Finns. I swear if I find markers out again I’ll make you both clean the bathroom.” He listened as the Swedish stopped and movement was heard as they walked back into the playroom.

Pekka wanted to make this right and yeah he was terrified, but if Roman did like him then, hell he wanted to take a chance. He gestured for Roman to walk to the back office and shut the door as he went over to one of the chairs. “So, I know I wanted to do this before, but I just haven’t had the chance…”

“I’ll stop you right there.” Pekka looked up at Roman in surprise as he saw him still standing and had cut him off.

“I...I want to apologize. I assumed for a while that you may, well that you maybe you were Bi. I thought before I could maybe flirt with you and now I see how inappropriate all of that was. I’m very sorry for assuming and making it awkward in the workplace for you, that was never my intentions. I just...you’re very handsome and so kind. Juuse is absolutely adorable and I’m really sorry…”

“Please stop. You have nothing to apologize for,” Pekka stood up and went to stand in front of the other man. He stood tall above him, but it gave him a chance to see how gorgeous he really was. “You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one to apologize. I led you on to believe I wasn’t interested, but...I really am.”

Roman’s eyes grew wide as he saw a spark of hope ignited within them, “So why didn’t you say something before? I thought I did something wrong after that...after our lunch date.”

“Because I was scared. I’ve been so scared to try this. It’s not you, I came out of a relationship that ended very badly almost a two years now, and because of it, I was afraid of trying anything new. Then I adopted Juuse and my life became focused solely on him. So I never really thought about it until we met you.” Roman’s eyes softened as he smiled up at him.

“You’ve made me want something again. I just got hurt the last time and I’m so afraid to get hurt again. Especially since I have Juuse now.”

“I would never hurt you. I swear to you I never would.” Roman took another step forward and grabs his hands, holding them gently in his own, “You’re so kind and I think we should...I mean if you want too. I think we should give this a try.”

Pekka has to look away slightly, a soft smile along with a blush spreading across his face, “Yeah, I think we should too. So, how about we start over?”

Roman’s smile makes his stomach do flip-flops as he tightens his grip on his own, “I’d like that a lot. How about lunch tomorrow? It’s the weekend so the daycares closed. Me, you, and Juuse could try that cafe again if you like? They really do have extremely good mac & cheese.”

He chuckles as he smiles shyly down into hazel-brown eyes. He hasn’t been this happy since Juuse came home to be his son and now he got a chance to experience that feeling all over again. “I think that would be great. It’s a date.”

The Swiss smiles full of warmth as he tugs him close. He goes willingly and feels the shorter man hug him flush up against his body. He buries his nose into the crook of Roman’s neck and breaths in his sweet cologne. It’s intoxicating and he struggles to keep joyful tears from springing up before they finally pulled back from each other.

Just as he sees Roman about to say something, they hear a crash and obvious Swedish cursing coming from the other room. “Looks like we better help with lunch of the Swedes will destroy the kitchen.”

Pekka chuckles as he nods with him, “Yeah. I really don’t want to have to order more trays again.” Roman laughs, pure and full of warmth. Pekka feels his chest grow tight, loving the sound so much as he wraps his arm around the other man’s waist, and finally making their way back to help clean up the mess.

 

* * *

 

  
“Alright, little bear what would you like?” 

Pekka watches as his son’s face scrunches up as he looks at the pictures on the kid’s menu. “Macoroni and cheese and apples and a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich! My tummy likes all of that!” Juuse demonstrates by patting his little belly making Pekka laugh. He couldn’t quite pronounce ‘Macaroni’ just yet, but his vocabulary was much better than most of the other kids that he’s seen come through the daycare.

“All of that! Wow! You sure your tummy can handle that?” Roman says as he playfully pokes at Juuse’s little belly. Romans sitting across from Pekka with Juuse at the end, sitting in a highchair at their square table outside of the cafe. The little boy giggles as Roman plays with him until he becomes serious.

“Yes. My tummy can handle it.”

Pekka had to cover his mouth as he laughed at how cute his son was, but also how adorable the interaction between Roman and his little boy was as well. He tapped Roman’s ankle slightly underneath the table with his foot making the other man look up. He smiled instantly as he reached across to hold his hand. It just felt so natural to hold his hand and he felt comfortable doing this with him here.

The waitress came by to take their orders, Pekka letting Juuse order his apple juice in English making the woman smile. He took over with the rest as she jotted everything down and then went back to get everything ready. Juuse was eating some of the toasted wheat bread while he and Roman talked. “So, you got injured?”

“Yeah. I was 23 when it happened. I had my whole life planned out to be a goaltender full-time, but I don’t know. I guess if I hadn’t gotten hurt then I would never have had the chance to have this little boy in my life,” he went to push some of the longer strands of Juuse’s hair back as the little boy smiled brightly at him.

He felt his hand squeezed lightly and he was met by soft eyes that showed exactly how he was feeling as well, “I guess I could say you’re pretty lucky. You got to bring your son into your life and, well, I think I’m lucky since I got to meet you.”

Pekka blushes just as he sees the other man do the same. There’s a simmer of heat that was burning between them and he had to take a drink to try and settle his nerves. They continued to talk throughout their date. Juuse would interject at different points to include his own observations into the conversation, to which he and Roman would entertain his little boy before he went back to eating again.

Pekka was trying to wipe Juuse’s face as he finished eating, but the paper napkin just wasn’t cutting it. “Here let me help.” He felt surprised as Roman pulled out the diaper bag from the single stroller and got the diaper wipes out. He then began to gently wipe his son’s face, talking to him every time he was about to clean him off, and Pekka felt his heartbeat racing in a way he knew shouldn’t be in a situation like this.

He fucking was getting turned on by watching Roman gently wipe his son clean.

What the holy fuck?!

He felt his face heat up as he went to take a drink, allowing Roman to finish up, “Alright all done! Look at that handsome face. I bet you get all of the ladies or guys with that face.”

“I have Mr. Juuse, does that count?” Pekka choked on his water as laughter sprang through him. It was muffled by his coughing as he tried to breathe properly again. He felt Roman go back to holding his hand once he calmed back down to see him laughing softly as well.

“Yes, that counts too. Make sure you give him plenty of kisses. He likes lots of hugs and kisses.” Juuse’s eyes grew wide and he nodded very seriously. He then went to make grabby hands towards the stuffed teddy bear at the end of the table which prompted Roman handing the stuffed toy over to the little boy. The two adults then watched as Juuse gave a small sweet kiss to the end of the bear’s nose making both men melt at the adorable sight.

They walked around the park after lunch, enjoying the sunshine and clean air. Juuse was holding onto Roman’s hand as he dragged him towards different things. They went to sit in a grassy spot and watched as Juuse tried to make a flower crown. “Papa this is hard.”

“Here let’s see if Papa can help.” He smiled, his heart swelling hearing his little boy try to sound out his words through his growing teeth. He then went to sit closer to his son as he began to weave and tie dandelions together. Roman was smiling as he filmed the pair braid the flowers together, mostly Pekka, until they made three flower crowns.

“Now I have a crown! Papa has a crown and Roman has a crown!” Juuse sticks his tongue out in concentration as he stands beside the other man and tries to very carefully to adjust the crown on Roman’s head, but gets frustrated very quickly looking to Pekka for help.

Pekka chuckles as he moves to help adjust the flower crown on Roman’s head. “Perfect papa! Now you and Roman can be kings and I can be a prince!” He spins in a circle to show his crown off making the men laugh and clap for him.

“What a wonderful and handsome prince you are. I’m honored to a king beside your papa.”

Pekka had stayed close until he was stroking his thumb along his cheek making the other man look up at him with fond warmth. He leaned into the touch as they smiled at each other, “I would be honored to have you as my king.” They were so close and Pekka felt that urge to move forward. So he did. He was so close. He saw the other man slightly close his eyes as he leaned up towards him until he heard an ‘oof’ escape from Roman’s lips before watching him fall backwards onto the ground.

He started laughing as he watched Roman pick his son up into the air. “Oh! You think that’s funny! Maybe I should tickle you for attacking a king off his guard!”

“No no! NO!” Juuse squealed before an eruption of giggles escaped him. Roman tickles him and then lifted him up to blow raspberries onto his little belly, making the little boy laugh even harder. Roman would pause and then Juuse would try to tickle him which in turn started the cycle all over again.

Pekka was seriously dying on the inside.

It was like his maternal instincts kicked in (which he didn’t realize he even had) and he felt hot all over. The sight of Roman playing like this with his son turned him on in a way he’s never felt before in his whole life. He found the sight of Roman playing father to his son extremely sexy. He didn’t stop watching, in fact, he took Roman’s phone and began filming the pair play wrestling in the grass. He just took some deep breaths to keep from popping a boner right there in the middle of the park.

God maybe he did need to get laid.

They played until Juuse asked for a snack and since he was doing so well with telling Pekka when he needed to go potty, he decided to reward him with some ice cream. They sat at a picnic table eating their sundaes while Juuse ate his chocolate ice cream cone. He had ice cream all over his face and shirt, but Pekka was used to the mess so it didn’t faze him. He was distracted as he felt a thumb touch underneath his lip. He looked up and found Roman giving him a look as he wiped away some chocolate away from his lip.

He watched him bring his thumb back and then place it into his mouth, licking it clean.

Pekka swallowed hard at the sight. The other man wasn’t making life very easy for him to be good in front of his son, but he made sure to track the movement and licked his own lips in response. Roman bit his lip before returning back to his sundae. Pekka felt the other man hook his ankle with his own underneath the table and a small smile spread across his face as they finished eating their snack.

The day passed by in a flash and soon they were returning back to the daycare, to the house, as the moon began to come out. Juuse was already almost asleep but fighting it off every step of the way. “Not sweepy papa. Not *yawns* sweepy.”

Pekka chuckles as he goes to get his son out of his car seat to carry him inside, “I’m sure you’re not. But let’s try to go to bed because I think Mr. Juuse is very sleepy.” He felt his son nod against his shoulder as he clutched his arm around his stuffed bear.

Roman was pulling the stroller and diaper bag out from the back of the little minivan making Pekka stop at the sight. “Hey, you don’t have to do that. I can…”

“Pekka. Let me help you get everything out and inside, and then we can have a drink while we sit on the couch together, yeah?” Pekka was helpless underneath the heated gaze of the other man. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He felt the other man sigh as he leaned into the touch before he finally pulled away.

“Thank you. Break out the wine for us while I lay Juuse down.”

“Will do. Goodnight Juuse,” Roman waved to the little boy but was shocked when he sat up and reached out from him.

Pekka looked to Roman and the other man shrugged as he went to hold the little boy in his arms. “Night night Roman,” The little boy gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, almost replicating what his papa had done before reaching back towards Pekka to take him back.

Pekka squeezed his loving little boy in his arms as he looked up to see Roman trying to wipe his eyes clean. The other man had turned quickly to get the rest of the things out, preventing Pekka to see the tears that had pricked his eyes. Pekka felt a deep ache rise within him as he turned to take his son back inside. Juuse has never ever done that for anyone else and it caused him to think about this quite a bit.

He might sit down with Juuse later and ask him how he feels about Roman, but for now, he just wanted to read his son a bedtime story and get him to bed. He did just that and after a sweet kiss to his son's forehead, he backed out of the room, just as he watched his little eyes close all the while clutching onto his stuff toy. He smiled as he shut the quietly closed. He turned, leaning back against the wooden frame with a million thoughts going at once. He didn’t know why or what was happening, but for now, he just wanted to go back downstairs and kiss Roman.

He started to head back down to the daycare to see if Roman had gotten inside alright, but was stopped as he saw Roman standing in his kitchen pouring wine into two glasses. “I got everything inside. I remembered where you got everything out and I put the diaper bag in the playroom to set-up la….” Pekka stopped him by coming around the counter and kissing him deeply.

He heard the wine glass being sat down on the marble countertop as Roman turned to deepen the kiss. He felt the other man wrap his arms around his shoulders just as Pekka went to pull him flush up against his body. He was warm and tasted of red wine that he must have tested to see if it would be good for them. Pekka wasn’t sure how long they kissed before they finally pulled apart. They each began taking deep breaths as they pressed their foreheads against one another’s. “I didn’t know you were a 'kiss on the first date' kind of guy.”

Pekka huffed a laugh against his lip before pulling back to meet the other man’s eyes, “I am if I really want to kiss someone.” He saw confusion in Roman’s eyes before he lightly brushed his lips over the other man’s. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you. You won me over when I saw how kind you were to my son. And today….damn today I’ve never seen Juuse so open with another person other than me. I know….I know this is going too fast, but I like you quite a bit. I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Roman’s smile was soft and fond as he leaned up to kiss his cheek, holding each other close as they touched one another. “I have too. I’ve wanted to kiss you for some time now. I just thought I might be crazy for feeling this way.”

“You’re not. I promise.”

Pekka ran his hand over the side of the other man’s face as they stood together in the kitchen. “I want to do more, but….I think we should wait. I want to go out more. Spend some more time with you first. If….if that’s okay? It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone else.”

He tilted the other man’s face up towards him as he lightly kissed him again, “I want to wait too. I think it’ll take some time for Juuse to get used to you being around more often. I want to do this slowly so this doesn’t scare him, and….I’m nervous I guess. It’s been a while for me as well.” He was so shy about saying this to the other man. His face was burning, but he saw no judgment in the other man’s eyes.

“I agree. So, do you still want that drink?”

“Only if you’ll stay the night. I have an extra room you can use,” he hated the thought of Roman not coming to bed with him, but he knew this was the right thing to do for the moment.

The Swiss smiled chuckling a bit as he leaned up to kiss the side of his neck. Pekka sighed leaning into the touch as Roman stayed close, “Only if you have some clothes to spare.” Pekka snorted and went to hug the other man against him. It had been too long since he last felt another person’s touch that wasn’t just on the friendly side. Something hot and more romantic. He could wait and he was more than willing to do that for him and for Juuse

 

* * *

  


**3 Months Later**

 

After that night he and Juuse welcomed Roman into the routine of their life.

Just as he and Roman promised to each other they would take it slow. They still kissed each other, held each other while watching a movie or holding hands, and just got to know each other more and more every day.

Pekka had feared that Juuse would become anxious or worried about Roman coming over all of the time, but he found that it was quite the opposite. He sat down one day with Juuse and explained to him, as best as he could to a 3 ½-year-old, what was going on between him and Roman. “So you know that Roman’s being coming by more right?”

“Mhm, papa likes Roman right?”

Pekka was shocked by the intelligence of his son as he nodded, “Yes, I like Roman very much, but is….is that okay? Is it okay for papa to love you and Roman too?” He was also shocked to find that he said the ‘L’ word to his son, but he just wasn’t sure how to better explain it. But he was also scared by how true it was. His feelings had grown 10x bigger for the Swiss man. He had integrated himself into their lives as if he was there all along.

The little boy nodded as he fiddled with his stuffed bear’s bow tie, “Yup! I love Roman too! He’s nice and plays with me and he makes you smile a lot! And he gives you kisses too just like me!” Pekka held himself back from laughing as it wasn’t exactly the same, but he gave his son credit for trying.

“He does. I really like Roman’s kisses too. He gives good kisses, but….you’re really okay with Roman being here more? And papa liking Roman too?”

“Yeah, Papa! Now we have another person we love at home and you won’t have to color by yourself anymore.” He knew Juuse was referring to the times he does his paperwork in his study and his heart swelled by the kindness in the little boy’s body. He felt tears prick his eyes as he smiled.

“Yeah, Papa won’t have to color by himself anymore. Hey, how about we go watch a movie.”

“The superhero one! With the flying and the running and the boom!” Pekka laughed as he picked his little boy up and started into the living room.

“Do you want some popcorn with that boom movie?”

“Yes, Papa! Popcorn is so yummy!” His little eyes lit up and he kissed his cheek as everything he talked about with his son was pushed to the back burner.

That night after putting Juuse to bed he thought about the conversation he had with his son and what he needed to do next. He knew deep in his heart what he wanted to do next, and his body craved for that heated touch. So he sent a quick text to Roman asking him to come over tomorrow night since the daycare would be closed for the weekend. The message was instant saying what wine he needed to bring and what treat would Juuse like.

He loved the man to pieces.

They all sat down at the dinner table as Roman talked about a project he had for a wedding. It was for a friend of his who had finally tied the knot. Juuse babbled about the park and how he almost was able to swing on his own (he really wasn’t), but Roman listened thoroughly the whole time as Pekka watched the whole scene. At some point, while Pekka was telling about bumping into one of the parents from the daycare at the park, Juuse interrupted while pointing at their hands. “Hold his hand papa.”

Both men looked at the little boy in shock before finally reaching out to take each other hand. “You always hold his hand Papa. I like that. I like holding Mr. Juuse’s paw too!” The moment passed quickly for Juuse as he went back to eating his food.

For Pekka and Roman, they stared at each other with surprise written all over their faces. “Baby why did you say that?” Pekka finally had to ask looking at his son.

Juuse gave him his big blue eyes as his lip began to wobble, “Am I in trouble Papa? I know you like Roman so I thought you should hold his hand. Sorry, Papa.” He watched as a tear ran down his little boy’s cheek and instantly he felt awful for coming on so strongly towards his son.

“Oh, no baby no. You’re not in trouble baby. Shh, shh I’m sorry baby you’re not in trouble at all.”

“That’s right sweetheart. I like holding your Papa’s hand too. We’re sorry if we upset you,” Pekka smiled towards Roman, thanking him with his eyes for the backup as he watched Juuse slowly calm back down. He took a napkin and gently wiped his face as little sniffles escaped him.

“You..you’re not mad?” Juuse hiccuped as he calmed down.

“Of course not, baby. We’re not mad at all. We were just surprised that you wanted us to hold hands is all. Everything’s okay I promise.” Juuse sniffled still but he nodded before Pekka couldn’t stand it anymore and went to retrieve his son out from the high chair. He rubbed a hand over his little back as he clung to his shirt. He figured that Juuse was still trying to process another person being in the house all of the time. He calmed him down and found him falling fast on his shoulder. He sighed knowing he’d be up early, but he always crashed after being upset.

“I’ll be right back.” The other man nodded as he smiled fondly at him and then to Juuse. He watched as Roman pushed the hair back from the little boy’s eyes before leaning forward to kiss his little cheek.

“Go take care of him.” Pekka swallowed hard. He wasn’t able to answer as he took Juuse back upstairs to his bedroom. After he got him down he came back to find Roman washing the dishes.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted too. It gave me a chance to think.”

Pekka felt his heart stop in his chest as he heard that. His ex-fiance said the same thing before saying she was leaving him and instantly he felt tears prick his eyes. He must not have hidden the tears well because he felt Roman holding him close as he went to cup his face. He smelled like soap and his hands were wet but he didn’t care as he buried himself in the other man’s warmth. “Hey, Pekka, babe what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you, I always wash the dishes you know that.”

“No, it’s not that.” He said into his shoulder.

“Then what, babe?”

A sigh escaped him before looking back up to meet the other man’s eyes, “That’s what my ex-fiance said before she left me. She said she needed time to think. I gave her that time and then she said she wanted to break the engagement off. I didn’t realize how much it really hurt until you said it and fuck, Roman I don’t want you to leave me too.” He felt fresh tears spill from his eyes as he buried his face into Roman’s shoulder.

He felt the other man rubbing one hand over his back while the other came up to tangle into his hair, keeping him steady, “I’m not going to leave you. I don’t think I can. I love you too much to leave now.”

Pekka popped up quickly as he looked with shock, from the words that the other man just spoke, “You….you love me?”

He watched Roman’s eyes water now too as he shrugged it off, “Yeah a lot actually. And to be honest with you I haven’t loved anyone else since I lost my husband four years ago. So this is kind of a big deal for me too.” Pekka saw tears now streaming down Roman’s face as the confession reached straight into his heart.

“Your husband?”

“Yes. My husband was driving home after work when a drunk driver ran the light. Let’s just say he never came home and I thought I’d never say I love you again. Then I met you and you made me feel that feeling again. Juuse makes me reminisce about a time when my husband and I would talk about starting a family of our own. We didn’t care. Boy, girl, we just wanted to start a family together. Maybe three kids, who knows? But that idea, that dream of a family disappeared when he died. But then meeting you, well it reminded me what my husband said when we were on our honeymoon. He said, ‘If I ever die, I want you to move on. I want you to find your happiness in the world. Don’t hold your love back just for me, because one day we’ll all be together forever.’ I laughed it off at the time and said it would never happen, but it did. And now I found myself falling in love again even though I thought it was impossible. I found you. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I love you. I love you so much it hurts,” a sob escapes from Roman’s lips as Pekka engulfs him into his arms.

“I haven’t spoken about my husband to anyone for...years...maybe ever. I trust you. I want you to know that. I think he would have liked you, I think he helped me find you,” there was a smile in his voice as tears ran down over his face.

Pekka felt his heart soar as he pressed their foreheads together, just breathing the other man in, “I love you too. Don’t leave.”

“Never.” When they kissed it felt unlike any of the other times that they had kissed. This was heated and full of passion. The hurt of the past healed by the love of the present. When they finally pulled apart to breathe Roman laughed with joy as he stared up into his eyes. Pekka stared back before moving to tug the man with him towards the stairs. He came willingly, watching him the whole time.

They were quiet as they made it back to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Roman’s eyes became dark as he stared up at him, but full of love that Pekka wanted to match. The kiss this time was slower as Pekka began to run his hands over the other man’s body. Roman groaned softly into his mouth as his hands moved down to grip onto his ass. The other man sighed, his head tilting back, and giving Pekka just enough space to suck a mark onto the side of his neck.

The Swiss shook underneath his hands as he felt him harden in his jeans. “Please Pekka, please. I want to feel your skin,” he said it in a whisper, making Pekka groan in response. They tried as best as they could to stay quiet as they finally made it onto the bed together.

Their naked bodies writhed against one another as Pekka got the man underneath him ready to take him, “Please Pekka I’m ready. Just fuck me please!” The man begged in a whisper as he clung to his skin. Pekka kissed his worries away before reaching for the condom and lube on the bed. He groaned while his hands shook with pent-up arousal as he rolled the condom over his aching cock. He had asked if Roman wanted to top, but he was very insistent on being fucked first.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen that big bulge before. I know you’ve got a big cock and I want it inside me first.” The other man wasn’t lying about being excited to see him for the first time as he instantly dropped to his knees and went to town sucking him down. He was nearly fucking his face before he had to pull him back off. That would be something they could visit later.

For now, he lathered his cock with more lube before positioning himself at the other man’s entrance, “Ready?”

“Yes. Please make love to me Pekka. I want you, please. I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered back onto his lips, before crashing their mouths together just as he entered the other man’s body.

This was nothing like he’s ever felt with another person before. He felt connected to Roman like no other as their bodies came together over and over again. It wasn’t just fucking, this was making love. He was making love to his amazing handsome man that he knew deep down he loved just as much as he loved Juuse. Maybe it was too soon by other people’s standards, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck about what other people thought. He loved this man and he made sure he knew that.

They were lying together in a sweaty pile, with their limbs tangled together as they ran their hands over the other’s skin after coming down from their high. Roman was drawing circles over Pekka’s chest as he ran a finger along his arm, watching as his arm-hairs began to stand up on end. “What was his name? Your husband I mean.”

The other man smiled softly as he continued to draw circles over his chest. “I know what you meant. His name was Shea. Shea Weber. So my name had been Roman Josi-Weber. He was Canadian so he didn’t want me just taking his name, way too proper, but I fell in love with that man. Can you even believe that? A Swiss falling in love with a Canadian? Seems impossible, well that’s what my family thought. My family wasn’t too keen with their son being gay and quitting hockey, but there you go. But Shea's family was amazing, still are actually. His parents always call whenever they can just to say hi you know. My family didn’t even come to the wedding. I really didn’t care, but I did when...when Shea died. They didn’t come to the funeral. Didn’t call, nothing. Despite everything they still couldn’t get past me being a homosexual man.”

Pekka ran his hand over the other man’s back as he told his story, feeling like this was something he needed to get off his chest, “It hurt. It hurt so much to know that your own family didn’t support you even in the most horrible time in my life. So I made Shea’s family, my family. We grieved together and then after a year of mourning, I moved down here hoping to find another start in life. I know that this is what Shea would have wanted me to do. He always wanted me to do what made me happy in life and that’s why I think he brought me to you. I think he would have liked you a lot. I know I do.” Pekka wiped away the stray tears that fell from the other man’s hazel-brown eyes. The sweet golden hue in the moonlight making him look godly.

He leaned forward to kiss him softly as Roman deepened it further before finally pulling back again, “I think I would have liked him too. He brought me you and one day I hope I can properly thank him for that.” He watched tears roll down the other man’s cheeks as Pekka pulled him close. Somehow he knew that Roman’s husband, Shea was giving him his blessing to care for his husband in the world of the living. He couldn’t be sure, but he just felt a huge weight lift off from his chest that he hadn’t realized that was there before.

They made love again before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms. The whispers of I love you’s growing softer and softer before finally, it was silent.

 

* * *

 

  
It was still dark outside when Roman felt himself wake up and look towards the bedroom door. 

He thought he heard it creak open and sure enough, he saw little Juuse holding onto his teddy bear and looking very scared. Roman looked over to Pekka to see if he was awake, but he was out like a light. He smiled fondly at the sight before gesturing for Juuse to come over. 

“Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?”

The little boy sniffled as he clung to his toy, “I had a bad dream. It was really scary. I wanted Papa.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears again before Roman moved gently from Pekka’s arms to bring Juuse over to him.  

“Hey hey baby it’s alright you’re safe I promise. Your Papa is right there in bed see, everything’s fine.” Roman watched the little boy peek around him to see Pekka fast asleep in bed and then looked back to him with big wide eyes.

“Okay, can I sleep with you and papa?” Roman thanked his husband up above for all those years spent helping those kids out in those charity programs. He would never have known what to do at this moment. He also thought about for a small moment if this were his son and what he would do. Which would be something he came back to later on, but for now, he reached out for the little boy.

“Of course you can baby, come here you can lie between us that way you’re extra safe.” Juuse smiled big and wide as he came over and Roman picked him up, scooting over just enough to lay the little boy in between him and Pekka. The Finn didn’t wake once, which told him how worn out he was. He smiled as he also thanked his smart thinking by them putting boxers back on after they got cleaned up.

The little boy snuggled up against him after looking over to see Pekka asleep. “Goodnight Roman.” He kissed his cheek before laying close in his arms and then slowly returning back to sleep. Roman could feel tears prick his eyes at the feeling he never thought he would ever receive. He didn’t know what the future would hold for him, but he hoped that it was with this sweet little boy and his wonderful and loving father.

The dreams of a bright future are what helped him back to sleep, all with the comforts of the little boy fast asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

  
  
Pekka blinked awake after feeling the sun blinding him through the curtains.  

After he wiped the sleep away from his eyes he went to turn to wrap his arms around his lover. What he didn’t expect to find was his son fast asleep and drooling on Roman’s chest. Roman’s hair was in a disarray, springing up here and there as the sun made his skin glow. The sight made his heart thump hard against his chest.

He looked like he belonged there.

The way Roman held Juuse close keeping him safe, obviously having gotten up after a bad dream, made him fall even harder for the Swiss man. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his phone and quietly taking a picture to save to his phone. Unfortunately, the click made the man blink awake before smiling up at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re fine. Little Juuse here had a bad dream, so I let him sleep in between us. I hope that was okay?”

Pekka smiled as he leaned down to kiss the other man’s lips, morning breath and all, “It’s more than fine. Juuse likes you a lot. I’m really glad he does.”

“I do too. He’s really sweet, even if he’s drooling on my skin.” Roman made a face, making Pekka chuckle which in turn made Juuse begin to wake up as well.

He blinked up at Pekka with big blue eyes as he smiled, “Good morning papa.”

“Good morning baby,” he kisses his little forehead as they lay on the bed together, “Did you sleep okay last night?”

“Mmhm, Roman is really warm. He let me sleep with him. Good morning Roman.”

“Good morning buddy.” Roman does the same as Pekka, probably without thinking, which just makes his heart race even more. The little boy yawns against Roman’s chest before sitting up.

“I’m hungry, Papa. Can we have blueberry pancakes?!”

Pekka and Roman both laugh as they stare up at Juuse who was now sitting up in between them, “You’re always hungry.”

“Hey blueberry pancakes sound pretty good and I heard you make the best around town,” Roman says with a smirk on his lips. Pekka gives him a heated look before Juuse speaks again.

“Yeah! He makes the best! Only the best! Right papa?” Pekka groans covering his face with his hands before he grunts as Juuse climbs on top of him. “Please papa.”

“Yeah, Papa, please? We’ll be extra good today if you make them,” Roman slides over, leaning on Pekka’s chest before moving to pull his hands away from his face, “Extra good.” Roman then kisses him and then moves away with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Pekka shakes his head while giving him a look while he hears Juuse giggling watching the whole exchange.

“Fine. I’ll make blueberry pancakes, only if you both help clean up afterward.”

“Yes, Papa!” Juuse is bouncing on his stomach now which doesn’t help at all in the mornings while Roman is laughing into his shoulder.

“You’re horrible.”

“You still love me.”

“I really do, unfortunately.” They kiss again before Juuse finally gets bored and lays on top of his chest.

“If you want pancakes then you need to go potty and get dressed. Roman, you better do the same.” The other man laughs full and hard before leaning down to kiss him again.

“Are we going somewhere today?” The little boy asks.

“No baby, so just some play clothes for around the house. Maybe we’ll go outside to play on the playground in the back.”

“Kay! Love you, Papa, love you, Roman.” He kisses them both on the cheek before scrambling off from the bed and racing back down the hall towards his room.

Once the little boy is gone Roman surprises him by straddling his waist and rubbing his morning wood against his own. “I thought you said you would be extra good today,” he says this even as he’s running his hands down to grip onto the other man’s ass.

“I will after we see just how big that shower of yours is.” The wicked smile and the heated glint in Roman's eyes were just enough to pull him out of bed. After a rather enjoyable shower which involved Roman deepthroating him while on his knees, they finally make their way down to the kitchen to start making blueberries pancakes.

All the while over breakfast he and Roman kept flirting and teasing each other while Juuse laughed at how silly they were being.

 

* * *

 

**7 Months Later**

 

It had almost been a year since Roman came into their lives and honestly, he couldn’t be any happier.

They celebrated Juuse’s 4th birthday together and experienced the ups and downs of a relationship while taking care of a small child. But overall they would always work through their differences and would always come back together again.

On one argument in particular about 3 months back, Pekka shouted that he should just stay so he didn’t have to leave and Roman stopped. He was stunned by the statement even as Pekka tried to process what he just said.

“You want me to stay?”

Pekka had slowly walked forward until he was holding his hands in his own, while looking deep into his eyes, “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. You said you hate leaving every day, then don’t. Move in with us. Stay here with me.” He remembered seeing Roman tear up as he nodded in response. They had moved to the next level which was both terrifying and exciting all at once.

So 3 months later Roman has permanently moved in to live him and Juuse. He hadn’t been sure how Juuse would feel, but he found that the little boy was even more excited than he thought.

“He can live with us forever papa! Forever and ever!” Pekka had been stunned by the happiness and he felt an urge of something well up inside of him.

Forever. Yeah, he thought he wanted that too with Roman.

The excitement and joy burst through one day while Roman was out grabbing some groceries for them. “Papa?”

“Yes baby,” He said while reading his book as the little boy looked up from his blocks on the floor.

“Are you going to marrys Roman?”

The question stunned him as he looked down at his intelligent son. He put his glasses aside, which yeah he needed at 30 now, before gesturing for his little boy to sit with him. Juuse climbed up into his lap as he looked at him very seriously, “Marry? Now, where did you learn a word like that?”

Juuse got a thinking look before looking up at him, “Miikka’s mama and papa are marry. He say that when two grown-ups love each other they marrys and kiss and hold hands and live together forever. So you and Roman can marrys too! And we can be a big family!” Juuse gets excited again which in turn makes Pekka smile fondly at his son.

But the surprise of his son’s words strikes him hard and fast. Juuse already assumed they were married because Roman came to live with them. That urge came up again as he looked seriously at his son once more, “Would that be okay if I married Roman? You know if I marry Roman then he can become your daddy too.” The possibility of saying this aloud makes his heart race. He wants this and he hopes that his son understands.

“Yeah, Papa! I want you and Roman to gets marrys! I can have two daddies?” The little boy said in shock as his blue eyes grew big and wide.

Pekka chuckled slightly as he bounced him on his leg, “Yup. You can have two daddies. I would be your papa and Roman would be your daddy. Would you like that?”

He watched his son get a very serious thinking look on his face before nodding happily, “I...I think he is a good daddy too. I like Roman a lot. I want him to be my daddy too.” He laid his head on Pekka’s chest, the emotions getting too much for his small little body. Pekka felt the same as the idea grew until he was more than sure he wanted this.

He was going to ask Roman to be his husband.

“That’s so good baby because I really love Roman a lot too and I would like him to be your daddy too. But we have to keep it a secret.” Juuse’s head pops up at that as he looks with curious eyes back up at him.

“Secret?”

“Like a surprise! I have to surprise Roman like at a birthday party. So we can’t tell Roman about this. So what we’re going to do is we’re going to find a present for him. Then we’ll go out to a nice food place and I’ll ask him, Will you marry me?”

“Then he’ll say yes! And then he can be my daddy and we can live together forever! Like in my storybook!” Juuse says excitedly as he smiles from ear to ear.

Pekka feels tears pricking his eyes at the joy welling up inside of him, “That’s right. Just like in your storybooks.”

So after a week of planning, they began trying to figure out how to go out together without Roman knowing. He would have left Juuse behind, but Roman might get suspicious as to why he was going out by himself and also Juuse was the one to open his heart to this, so he figured that his little boy deserved to help pick out the ring.

They found the perfect day as Calle and Filip asked Roman to take some pictures of Lyla, their newly adopted baby girl. Which was a whole different story that happened during the year, but it gave Juuse and him enough time to run to the local jewelry store to find a ring.

Juuse’s eyes were big and wide as he tried pressing his face to the glass cases. He tried licking the glass to which Pekka quickly pulled him back, “No Juuse! Don’t lick the glass. You know you’re not supposed to do that buddy.” Juuse covers his mouth to hold back a giggle which makes Pekka shake his head at his silly little boy.

“Can I help you?” Pekka looks up after wiping Juuse’s face clean and found a nice young woman smiling down at them.

He stood up and the woman laughed slightly by how tall he was, “Sorry, yes we’re looking for an engagement ring.”

“Oh, fantastic! I can help you find something very nice. Over here we have the diamond collection, and then over here we have the rose gold collection. These are very delicate that any woman would lov….”

“Um, yes these are all very nice but I’m....we’re looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend.” The woman gasped in surprise before beginning to apologize.

“I’m so sorry. We have more come in here for rings for their girlfriends and I apologize. Of course, we have a huge array of different rings just for that as well. Same as the women’s collection just with more of a masculine feel, unless you want something more delicate which we can do too.”

“I think these will be just fine.” The woman smiled as she went around the counter and started showing off the different collections to him. He was busy looking at some dark grey bands when Juuse tugged on his jacket.

“What’s up buddy?”

“I like the one with those things in the middle.”

“The diamonds?”

“Yeah, the diamonds! There are one, two, three diamonds just like me, you, and Roman!” He looked at the ring in question and found just how much he loved his son’s little mind. It was a silver medium sized band in width with three diamonds along the top of the ring. It wasn’t too flashy but was just enough to know that he was taken and loved.

“I think that one's perfect baby. He leaned down to kiss his little forehead making him hum and smile knowing he did something good for his papa. Then Pekka straightened back up to point at the ring in the case. “Can we look at that one please?”

The ring was perfect and after getting the appropriate size, they picked out a blue velvet box to place it in and then paid for everything. They left the shop with big smiles and full hearts. He was just a step closer to making Roman his for life.

They got back home with just enough time before Roman got back. Juuse was about to go play before he heard another car pull up in the driveway. “Papa! I think Roman is home!”

 _‘Shit!’_ Pekka thought as he tried to find a place to hide the ring. He couldn’t leave Juuse alone, but he had to find a place to hide the bag. He opted to take the box out from the little gift bag and placing it into his pocket while dumping the bag into the laundry hamper. He’d figure it out later. Just as he dumped the evidence he saw Roman come in just as Juuse ran up to greet him.

“Roman!”

“Hey, buddy!” The Swiss went to pick him up before laying a few kisses to the little boy’s forehead. “How was your day buddy? Did you and Papa do something fun?”

The little boy looked up just as Pekka came in and Pekka made sure to put a finger over his lips. “We went to the park again Roman! I got to see the new swide they just put in!” Pekka wasn’t sure how he learned to tell stories like this, but for now, he was happy to keep this a secret.

“Well good! Now I don’t know about you but I’m starving. How about we make dinner?” Juuse nodded before going to hug Roman making Pekka’s heart swell at the sight. Soon. Very soon this would mean so much more. They both deserved this.

“I think dinner would be great. You’re peeling potatoes yes?”

“Yes. Always for you, love,” the pet name reached his heart and he leaned in to kiss him to welcome him back home. Soon. Very soon he would stay forever. It just felt normal to have him there with them at home. After breaking apart and Roman setting down his things, they began to make dinner with Juuse coloring at the table.

Pekka and Roman flirted and teased each other like they always did, but they also talked about what Roman did for Calle and Filip. “Lyla has gotten so big! They dressed her up in these little overalls that were just so cute and so we set her up with her farm animals. I really think the photos came out really well. I’m really happy for them. I totally forgot to ask them if they’ve set a date for the wedding.”

“I honestly don’t remember. I think they were still trying to figure out where to get married at. They didn’t know if they wanted to do it outside or inside. They’re pretty picky.”

Roman chuckled as he stirred the potatoes, “Tell me about it. I would want to have my wedding outside. When Shea and I had gotten married, it was inside because of how freaking cold it was in Canada! But it was nice, but if I got to do it all over again I would want to do it outside. But that’s just me.”

“No, I would want that too! When...when I had proposed to my ex, I had thought for us to get married out in a wooded area or something. Something mystical and romantic, but she wasn’t really wanting to decide just yet so I waited. Then I figured out why.” He felt that burn of anger from the past run through him before he felt Roman go to hug himself against his side. He wrapped an arm around him as Roman went up to kiss his cheek.

“That sounds amazing Pekka. I’m sure it would have been really beautiful. It sounds really nice.”

 _‘It can be. It will be.’_ Pekka thinks but just leans down to kiss the other man slowly, pushing those thoughts away from him for now.

They finished up dinner and then went to sit and eat. It felt normal, it felt right. Pekka knew he wanted this more than anything, especially as Roman helped to wipe off Juuse’s face again. They were getting out the dessert, brownies, and milk when Juuse accidentally knocked his cup of milk over.

Pekka went to clean it up but then nearly slipped, causing Roman to trip and throw the bowl of chocolate all over the place. Everything happened in a blur and in the end, there was milk on the floor and Pekka and Juuse were covered in chocolate sauce. The chaos was something that has happened to them, but not for a good while, so Pekka laughed as he went to carefully stand back up again.

Juuse was giggling while licking chocolate from his fingers, to which, if Pekka could get a hold of his phone he’d take a picture. Just as he patted his pockets he realized that the box was gone. The box with Roman’s engagement ring had fallen out of his pocket! He looked around to try and find it but found Roman knelt down on the ground instead.

Pekka’s eyes widened as he saw the blue velvet box covered in chocolate in Roman’s hands as the man looked up at him with wide eyes. “What’s this?”

He went to speak when Juuse piped up, unfortunately, he supposed he couldn’t hide a secret forever, “It’s a present me and Papa got for you! You can say yes and stay forever and ever! The End.” The little boy went back to licking his little fingers with chocolate still covering them.

“What? Pekka, What...What does he mean? What’s...what is this?”

Pekka knelt down in front of the other man as he sighed while taking the box gently back from his hands. “I had wanted to do this at a restaurant or something nice. I had even thought about doing this at the zoo where we first met, but I think this is a perfect time as any.” He paused to make sure Roman was staying with him before he continued.

“It’s almost been a year and in a year you’ve completely entangled yourself in our lives and I have never been more grateful for that. I was happy with Juuse, yes, but having you here just made that deep ache disappear completely. You’ve shown me a happiness that I thought I’d never find again. You not only did that for me but for Juuse as well. So, I can’t imagine going another day without knowing that you’re still not permanently mine. I want you to be with us, be with me always.”

He saw tears starting to form in Roman’s eyes as a small smile was forming onto his handsome face, “And so, after talking with Juuse. Juuse has so graciously given me his blessing to do this. I want you at home in the day and in my arms at night. I want to wipe your tears when the feelings get too much and I want to kiss you all the time as my own. I want you to become Juuse's father too. I want you to be our home to go to every single day.”

A sob escapes the other man as he goes to kneel slightly in front of him, “So, my love, my night, Roman Josi, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?”

He watched with watery eyes as his heart beat out of his chest. He watched as the other man covered his mouth as fresh tears streamed down his face. He nodded before uncovering his mouth to smile at him like he were the sun, “Yes. Yes yes! Hell yes, I want to marry you! I want to marry you and I want to become Juuse’s father too.” A sob escaped him as he pulled his now fiancé close, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

He tasted like chocolate and white wine and everything he ever dreamed of having. When they finally pulled back they laughed as Pekka carefully opened the box and pulled out the ring. Chocolate was everywhere, but that was why they could easily wash it off. He slipped the ring onto Roman’s outstretched finger as a gasp escaped him, “This is beautiful. This is so beautiful. You chose so well.”

“Juuse picked it out. I just bought it.” Roman laughed before kissing him hard again, his hand coming up to tangle into his hair on the back of his head. When the pulled apart they were laughing and smiling and everything just felt so right in the world. Finally.

They looked over to see Juuse watching them intently before going to stand back up. Juuse looked like he wanted to ask something and they went over to check on him. “You okay baby? That was the surprise! Are you happy?” Pekka was nervous thinking Juuse may not understand until his eyes grew big and wide.

“Can….does that mean Roman can be my daddy now?” He looked on the verge of big fat tears and Pekka felt Roman turn into his shoulder to hold back a sob in the back of his throat. He gestured for the other man to do what he wanted and Roman nodded before kneeling close to him.

“Would that be okay? I would love to be your daddy too.”

What they didn’t expect was Juuse to start crying as tears started to stream down his dirty chocolate covered face. He was nodding as he reached up to be held. “I want you to be my daddy too. I want you, daddy.” He hiccuped as soft cries escaped from his little mouth. Pekka’s heart swelled as he heard the words that his little boy had confessed as Roman went to pick him up.

Roman held him close as they cried together, the little boy clinging onto him as soft cries escaped him, “So happy daddy. Happy.” Juuse cried and Roman cried with him as he held him close.

“Daddy loves you too. Daddy is really happy too.” Pekka was able to wipe his hands so he could get to his phone. He began filming the sweet moment before turning to get into it too. Roman looked up and laughed softly as Pekka pulled him close. He was able to show off the ring and Juuse looked up shyly from Roman’s shoulder.

He filmed it for a moment before putting the phone away so he could hold his growing family. Juuse sniffled before smiling up at them. “Can I has a bath now. I’m sticky.” They laughed as they kissed his little face at the same time before moving to go upstairs.

“Of course baby, let's go take a bath.”

“Here, you go take care of him. I’ll clean up.” Roman said as Juuse reached out to Pekka.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping.”

Roman smiles as he went to kiss his cheek, before moving back. “I know, but you’re both covered in chocolate and I’m not. So go clean up and maybe we can take a bath of our own. I think I would like to share one with my fiancé.” Pekka blushed just as his heart was fluttering with happiness. He really was his fiancé now.

“Okay. Don’t be too long.”

“Never.” They kissed each other again, sweetly before Roman went to kiss Juuse’s little cheek. “I’ll be up soon to say goodnight.”

“Okay, daddy.” Both the men gave each other a look that said everything of how they felt. It was a lot to take in, but they were both equally happy about what happened.

True to his word Roman cleaned up everything and then was up just in time to help put Juuse to bed. Pekka had changed into something clean as they read Juuse his bedtime story. There were kisses exchanged and Juuse hugged them both back. “Love you, Papa. Love you, daddy.” He had a big sleepy grin on his face as Roman got to hug him close.

“Love you too buddy.” They tucked him into his little bed and then turned on his stars night light allowing him to fall fast asleep.

They quietly left the room, closing the door behind them before they went to pull each other close. Pekka felt his fiancé bury his face into his chest as he ran a hand over his back. “I can’t believe we’re going to get married. I can’t believe I’m your fiancé now. I can’t believe I get to be a dad. I’m just so happy. You’ve made me so happy Pekka.” There was pure love in the other man’s eyes which he reflected right back at him. He kissed him again, full of passion and love as he pulled him back down the hall to their bedroom.

The night was spent in each other’s arms with the of ‘I love you’s’ that meant so much more now with the connection they just made. They were lying together in the afterglow of their lovemaking when Roman raised his hand in the shine of the moonlight. The light reflected off from his engagement ring making Pekka smile as he pulled it down to brush a kiss onto his ring finger.

“It’s perfect on you.”

Roman was smiling against his chest before he turned to prop himself up to look at him, “So, you wanted a wedding in the woods right?”

“I mean….if...that’s just a place I’ve always wanted to get married at. But if that’s not….” He was stopped as Roman kissed him soft and slow before pulling back.

“I want anything as long as you’re right there beside me. I don’t give a damn if we got married in the daycare! As long as I’m getting married to you and you’re right there with me, then it doesn’t matter where we are. I just want to say you’re mine always.” Pekka felt tears prick his eyes as he pulled his fiancé back down for a sweet kiss, tasting the last breath of chocolate and champagne they shared when they took their bath together. He felt light and finally, he felt like he was almost at peace.

“Always,” this was all he could say before he was pulling his fiancé down to him again and spent the rest of the night dreaming of the bright future that was right ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Did I mention that I loved you today?”

“Maybe all day, but only if I get to express the same.”

“Of course, but just for the record, I love you so much. Just thought I should let you know,” Roman was standing close to him as they swayed to the slower music. The night had crept in upon them as the glittering lights from the strings that were spun across the whole area made the mood that much more romantic.

Roman was stunning today in his all-white suit, while Pekka wore black. They had traveled back to his home in Finland for this. The night skies even more beautiful here in his country for the wedding.

It didn't take long for them to get everything together and everyone that they invited said that they could make it. Pekka invited his family along with his parents, who were thrilled to get to spend time with their grandson and see his husband. Roman invited Shea’s family because that was his true family to him. They all couldn’t make it, but Shea’s parents and his siblings showed up which was a very touching occasion. He did try for Pekka’s sake to invite his own parents, but they never replied so he left it at that.

Shea’s parents were very much Roman’s parents and acted as such. Pekka wanted to be sure that Juuse was their grandson in every way to which they were more than honored to receive. They said the very same as Roman had so many times before, “Shea would have liked you, a lot.” Pekka had a feeling if things were different and Shea was actually here then who knows. He may have been getting married to two husbands instead of just one. To which he smiled, feeling that Shea was with them the whole time.

The wedding was beautiful just as Pekka imagined. The wooded area that they chose was near his childhood home, which was perfect for the reception. He felt like he was floating as he danced with his husband, thinking about how everything would have been so different if Juuse hadn’t come into his life.

They were whispering sweet nothings to each other when they felt a pair of hands tug on their suits. They looked down to find Juuse smiling up at them. He had a cute little blue suit on that brought out his eyes, he was the ring-bearer for the wedding. “Can I dance with you, daddy?”

They smiled at each other before Roman went to pick up their son. All of the paperwork and handlings to allow Roman to adopt Juuse as well went easier than they both had expected. Juuse snuggled up to Roman as Pekka wrapped an arm around his family. They swayed together to the music as Juuse started to fall asleep.

“Pekka.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for giving me this. I haven’t been this happy since I was with Shea and I think that means something to me.”

Pekka went to kiss his cheek as he leaned his forehead against his own, “I feel the same way. Now we have a whole lifetime to spend together.”

“Build a family together?”

Pekka smiles because yes, Juuse would have siblings at some point. He didn’t know when but he would, “Yes. I want to build everything up with you.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

They kissed sweetly before both men kissing their son’s little forehead. He had fallen asleep due to all of the excitement of the day. He was still young so he didn’t really understand what was happening. All he knew was he now had two daddies and he never had to be alone ever again.

 

The End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed the sequel to the Finnish Daycare series. Up next you'll get to see further into their homes and their lives now that Pekka and Roman are married. There will be struggles and heartache, but always end up coming together in the end. This is a long journey that I hope you'll stick with and continue to love this ever growing family.
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr @SupeDarkRose](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
